All I Want for Christmas
by afterdalton
Summary: anonymous prompted: holiday shopping.


_a/n: this involves instances of Kurt dealing with his mother's death_

* * *

><p>The holidays are generally pretty miserable around the Hummel household these days. Ever since his mom died last year, it's put a damper on everything. There aren't any traditions that didn't involve all three of them; her absence is felt when his dad burns all three batches of cookies they make, in the boxed-up Christmas tree bought at the grocery store because his dad forgets to take him shopping for a real one, and in every carol that makes Kurt cry because his mom can't sing along with him.<p>

Finding out the truth about Santa has taken away the last bit of Christmas magic left in Kurt's heart. But his dad's feeling guilty about spilling the Santa beans, which means anything he hints at wanting will find its way under their tree this year.

Dad never pulls Kurt out of school unless it's serious – like when his mom was in a car crash. When Miss Corcoran came up to escort him downstairs, Kurt was really, really scared. But Miss Corcoran let Kurt hold her hand, and she was smiling this time, so Kurt hoped it wasn't all bad news. Turns out, the news wasn't bad at all.

Kurt had been moping with spectacular flair, flopping on furniture and declaring his childhood was long behind him now that he was aware of the conspiracy. His dad started calling him "buddy" nonstop and asking if he was gonna be alright.

"No!" Kurt had squawked. If Santa wasn't real, what was the point in even celebrating? They aren't religious like Mercedes' family. Really, why bother?

"I'll take you shopping in Columbus," his dad bribed. That did the trick.

Kurt wasn't told when they would go, but he didn't dare give his dad a reason to change his mind before it happened. He made sure to do all of his homework, keep his bedroom sparkling clean (to make room for all his new toys, though he didn't say why), and he even promised to _try_ _to_ stop singing show tunes in the shower at 6am.

If Kurt had known all that would earn him a day off from school, he'd have done it sooner.

Columbus is louder than Lima, busier and bigger. Kurt likes it. He wishes they could live here instead. Everywhere he goes, he's not reminded of his mother or the fact that she's gone. Kurt really, really likes it here.

They go out for breakfast first, his dad putting a piece of paper in front of Kurt and making him write down all the things he wants to go shopping for. Kurt's been waiting for this moment. When he slides the scrap across the table, his dad's eyes go wide. Kurt just smiles and takes a big sip of his hot chocolate.

:: ::

They aren't even halfway through Kurt's list when they have to haul bags out to the car, his dad claiming his arms are gonna fall off if they don't. Walking back into the mall, Kurt grabs his father's hand and takes off for the jewelry store when he sees it just past the entrance. He's running straight toward the earrings before he remembers there's no one to buy them for. He'd gotten so caught up in the fun of it all. His dad always took him shopping to buy a nice gift for mom. His mom had always done the same for dad. Kurt just… forgot.

He's not much in the mood to shop any more. Dad takes his hand again, leads them out into the main part of the mall and sits Kurt down on a bench. He pulls Kurt's list from his pocket, smoothing it out and looking it over.

"What next, bud?"

Kurt folds his arms over his chest. "I wanna go home."

Dad sighs. "Sure. We can do that." He joins Kurt on the bench. "Unless maybe we can sit here for a minute, calm down, and go back to shopping. There some good stuff here kiddo, and we know Santa's not dropping any of it off." That gets Kurt to at least roll his eyes. "Whaddaya say?"

Kurt leans into his dad's arm. "Okay. Let's stay."

:: ::

They take another stop at the car before the list is complete. Kurt's more subdued overall, but he's still having fun draining his father's bank account dry.

There's a store at the opposite end of the mall from where they're parked that's entirely dedicated to Christmas. It's the last stop. Dad insists his legs are too old for another trip that long, so they pile in with their new collection of clothes and toys and trinkets to park somewhere closer.

Every year, Kurt gets another snow globe to put on a shelf in his room already full of them. Usually, he gets one with Santa inside, but uh-uh. That's not happening this year. Not after all the lies.

Kurt's nearly knocked over by a boy his age when they walk into the store. Some older girls, looking like they could be the boy's sisters, giggle behind their hands and watch the boy stumble to not fall over.

"I get it. I'm ticklish." The boy huffs. "Does the whole world have to know?" he mutters, catching Kurt's eye quickly and blushing as he looks away.

Kurt shuffles closer to his father, trying not to smile at the way the boy's eyes keep darting back to him. Kurt's not sure when he's supposed to stop thinking girls are icky. Not _icky_ icky. Just… icky _in that way._ But it hits him while he's wanting desperately to introduce himself to the boy who nearly sent him flying into a wall of tree ornaments that he doesn't find boys icky at all. At least, not this one.

"Sebastian," the girls call collectively.

The boy looks up, but just grunts and sticks his tongue out at them. "Don't talk to me."

"You're such a baby," shortest one says.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

The boy, Sebastian, glances at Kurt, then turns away. "Am not," he whispers.

Kurt pulls away from his father's side and cautiously steps toward Sebastian until they're shoulder to shoulder. "Hi."

Sebastian looks startled, probably ready to attack if it had been one of his sisters and not Kurt. "Hi," he finally says.

"I'm Kurt."

"Sebastian."

Kurt bites at his lip wondering what to say next. He looks up at his dad, who looks mildly amused for some reason, and he just shrugs and pretends the nutcracker figurines beside him are the world's most fascinating offerings. Kurt rolls his eyes and turns back to Sebastian. "Do you like snow globes?"

Sebastian's eyebrows raise in confusion but he nods, even if a little unconvincingly. "I guess."

"Wanna help me pick one out?"

The confusion clears and Sebastian smiles brightly, nodding with confidence. Then he reaches out to take Kurt's hand and leads them to the selection of snow globes on a pretty table patterned with snowflakes. And he doesn't let go. He picks up the globes to shake them with one hand and holds Kurt's tightly with the other.

Kurt sneaks a look at his father, a strange worry wriggling in his gut, but the same fond look of amusement is still in place. Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt sees Sebastian's sisters vibrating with excited energy, watching the pair but keeping their distance. It seems like permission to carry on.

Kurt likes the warmth of holding hands with Sebastian, likes that Sebastian likes holding his hand. They move around the table, staying connected while they shake all the globes and bop along to the Christmas carols blasting through the shop.

When it's time to leave, neither seems to want to. The whole way home, Kurt can't keep the smile off his face. The snow globe they chose rests on his lap, its identical match somewhere in the world with Sebastian. Kurt gives the globe a hearty shake and watches the snowflakes swirl around, waiting until almost all have landed then shakes it again.

Maybe not everything has to be miserable forever. Today was a good day.

"Thanks, Dad."

Dad reaches over and ruffles Kurt's hair. "Anytime, kiddo."


End file.
